wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Jen Slune
, born Jens Lune (1523BCE-), was a female shapeshifter working for the BlyDonian Navy in Privateering with Wolf aboard the Gammetan H40-class C1-Corvette "Cora." After an adventure on the planet Liaph, her whereabouts are unknown. Life Prior to the Cora Early Life Jen's early life is a mystery to her. She doesn't remember when she was born, what she looked like, or why she doesn't remember. The information she does know is as follows: Life as a Wanderer Jen is very rarely the same person. Any change she makes to her form has the possibility of upsetting her chemical balance and as a result changing her personality. More noticable are her occasional changes in base form, which are accounted for below in chronological order. Orville/Dora the Mouse At this point, Jen was still able to remember her past. In whatever her original form was, she arrived on a world with a simple humanoid race. She discovered a pet store and, envying the rodents kept there of their worry-free existence, became one herself. She preserved her mind, and lived in peace with the mice until one day she became a pet. She was purchased by a new family, for a young boy just starting school for the first time. She became an essential part of the boy's toy collection. She fought menacing robots, rode trains, played cards; they were best friends, the boy and his mouse. The boy knew her as "Orville" (despite her being female). When the boy was a bit older, he became convinced that his mouse could understand what he was saying (he was right, but no one believed him). They would have conversations together all the time. As she watched the boy grow up, he became more and more convinced his mouse was different than the others. It shared in his feelings, it helped him with his homework, it helped him with his love life, it took care of itself when he didn't... but the main thing that tipped him off was that the average lifespan for a mouse on his planetnwas about five or six years. Orville was still going strong at twelve. The boy kept Orville throughout his life, eventually rechristening it "Dora" (he clued in about its gender). The boy lived to be 124. By then, he and Dora knew each other inside and out. He knew she was actually some kind of shapeshifting alien, but he didn't think of her any different for it. Then the boy died. Dora was shaken. The man she'd known all his life was now gone, and she hadn't aged. She mourned his passing, and st length, left his home behind. She decided it was time to move on. Sam Jen made her way into a hospital. There she found a newly pregnant mother. It was then that Jen hatched a plan. The boy had told her about twins. She decided to become one. She entered the mother's womb and shaped her form to match the developing baby's. It is here that Jen began to lose her past, because in order to become an embryo, she had to rearrange her brain. Jen would be born as normal, dubbed "Samantha". Because she knew she wouldn't age, Jen made a point of observing her sister's development and matching it. Jen lived a somewhat ordinary life, aside from behaving markedly like a mouse at times. She called herself "Sam" and eventually, she fell in love. Love did its work and Sam became a mother as well. But it wasn't a very ordinary pregnancy. You see, Sam had studied to become a doctor. She knew how the body worked, and was experienced in the process of developing a baby. Sam took her husband's seed, and, because it was customary, combined her DNA with the information he provided. She then instructed her own cells to create an extension of herself according to the new DNA. A baby was built, and in its developing mind was placed the conciousness of Jen Slune. At this point, you will probably protest Jen's story. It would be impossible to reconstruct a conciousness exactly. Well, you're right. She tried, and mostly succeeded, to the point where her awareness was almost entirely intact, but there was still some wiring done wrong. Sam's new brain lost many memories, and was off-balance in many ways. Because Sam had the complete genetic library of her husband (why only take one when you have access to them all?) the baby was made to be male, and they called him Orville. With his mother's teaching and his father's genetic code, Orville grew up like a normal child who was able to change his body at will. He later went to a budding space academy, and became one of the first of his people to fly to another star system. Sam gave birth when she was 24. Orville - the Man Eventually Sam and her husband both passed on (Sam discovered the agng mechanism in her husband's DNA and implemented it in herself. She was no longer needed after her second brain could survive on its own, and wanted to live out her life with her husband.) Orville became a hardened space officer, but one day he arrived on a planet inhabited by a savage, bat-like race. Orville the Man lived to be 53. K'thortung the Humanoid, Pterodactyl/Bat-like Creature Orville and his crew crash landed on the bat-people homeworld. Over time, the Bat-People picked off the members of his crew (he was in fact the captain). Alone with his life at stake, Orville took on the appearance of the Bat-People. He infiltrated a Bat-Person tribe by proving himself (he remained male) to be an avid warrior. He was given the name K'thortung and was allowed to live with them unconditionally. Eventually, K'thortung managed to bring the Bat-People into the space age (he was as usual age-less). Because the bat-people respected those who had been with them for extended periods of time, especially those who could still hold their own in a war- which K'thortung could- he was a highly respected member of the tribe. When the Bat-People began to encounter other races, K'thortung tried to teach them to be wary of the ways of other races. He succeeded in convincing the leaders of his tribe that wiping out other races for being different wasn't a good idea, especially when the other race could easily wipe them out first. K'thortung would remain in existence for a period of 3028 years. At one point, K'thortung and his team of Bat-Person explorers encountered a race of entirely mechanical beings. K'thortung, feeling it was time to begin anew, disappeared from his people (which was customary among Bat-People when one was near death) lingered for a bit to make sure things went over well, and then started a new life... Jendron the Android ...as an android on the planet Cybertro-- Dang, that's taken isn't it? Uh.... Mechatron?... No, too much like Megatron... Um, the Planet of the Entirely Mechanical Beings. Jen decided she preferred the female form over the male form because of its elegance and so returned to the female form. Being an android was a completely new experience for Jen, and because the androids didn't age for biological reasons, she actually fit in fairly well. She had to maintainence herself like all the others, and they of course never bothered to question her sudden appearance. Life went on fairly uneventfully, as Android lives do, up until the point when they met the BlyDonians. Jen, wishing to become organic again, said goodbye to her android friends and stowed away on their ship. She then became the Jen Slune we know today. Jendron lived on the Planet of the Entirely Mechanical Beings for 304 years. Jen Slune, the Humanoid Shapeshifter Jen became a young female after realizing she could use that form to more easily influence the males in society. Through this kind of subversion, she managed to get into BlyDonia's space academy and become a scientist. She was later assigned to the Cora, and the rest is history. Jen has been in this form since BlyDonia moved it's capital and got rid of all the B-1s (so about a year and a half?). = Powers and Abilities = Jen retained some traits over her various forms, most of them hormonally based (hence explaining her odd sexual orientations), however she still knows how to fly (from K'thortung) and she has heavy experience in being a small rodent (Orville/Dora). She is also well versed in Android science (some of which she has forgotten) and knows how to pilot various forms of space craft (Orville the Man). Other Abilities: * Jen can repair things (mechanical and not) by growing the needed parts out of herself and then further instructing them to join the other organism. It's trippy. * Jen has replaced some parts of her brain with android pieces, upgrading her mental capacity, and actually helping to prevent further screwing up with wiring. * Jen is immune to most diseases via modification of her own immune system. * Jen can turn herself into anything as long as she knows how it works. = Personality = You wouldn't meet Jen and go "Oh, she's a 3534 year old shapeshifter". She is bright, eccentric, and occasionally mistaken for out-going. She likes science and knowing how things work. She is initially shaken when told everything she knows is wrong, but quickly warms up to the unknown. She enjoys flying over tree canopies at high velocities as well as most forms of computer console. Because of having been both male and female, she has the potential of being attracted to both sexes, and because of her experiences as her other forms, can also find desire in inanimate objects, bat-like creatures, and furry animals. Category:List of J articles Category:List of S articles Category:BlyDonia Category:Females Category:Bisexuals Category:Lesbians Category:Hot chicks Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:People in Militaries Category:BlyDonian Military Category:BlyDonian Navy